Fire and Ice Chapter 2 Preview
by SnazzyPineapple
Summary: Preview for Fire and Ice Chapter 2


Sup. This is the second chapter's preview. Apologies for the long wait of the second chapter, my mind just stopped thinking of what to add to the story, so I think I might need you guys's help, prease. All characters don't belong to me blah blah blah, you get the drill. Well except for Kira, Mercury and Nitro (who come in later), but besides that. Oh, and small closet is small.

Adam and John sat on Stephanie McMahon's couch, sense they would apparently mess everything up more. It wasn't John's fault that he got things messed up, too many people where yelling at him. And Adam, he didn't mean to move something out of it's spot. "Well this sucks"John puffed a sigh, having his head resting on his hand. "Yeah, it does. Doesn't it?" He scowled, flicking his hands. He jumped when John was a little too close for comfort, and tugged on his shirt. "Jesus, John. You scared me. And stop tugging on my shirt, what do you want?" "Wanna go exploring?" "Well... I gue-" he didn't get to finish, he was already pulled off the couch, and was forced to follow John up some stair's. John let go and let Adam follow him. "John! Adam! You guys better not be up there!" Stephanie shouted. "Shit!" John swore, grabbed Adam's arm, opened the nearest door and closed it, and ran over to a closet, opening it. "It's small, John!" "It'll have to do, GET IN!" John jumped in, and Adam heard foot steps, so he jumped into the closet, closing the door behind him. Being squished up to John Hennigan was a little bit... How do you put it? A bit of an awkward moment, but a bit hot too. It was only hot because they were panicking and it was a small closet, meaning it got hot in there quick with two bodies being forced to squishing up against each other. Their breaths where as silent, but a little bit heavy, and they waited until they heard the foot steps die down, they were loud, so they could hear Stephanie walk down the steps. "Well this is exciting" John breathed onto Adam's face. "What?" Adam had his head turned, so he turned his head towards John, only for there noses to touch. "Now it's more exciting" John chuckled, and suddenly grabbed Adam's hips. "The hell are you doing?" He hissed, but got no reply as John used one hand to push Adam's face closer to his, bringing his mouth and Adam's into a kiss. Adam's eye's widened in surprise, but then he closed them. He would of pressed closer to John, had they not been squished enough. Adam broke the kiss, "maybe we should go down, and finish this some other time?" "Your choice, Adam" John grinned, and kissed Adam one last time before opening the closet and jumping out, Adam following after him. They crept out of the room, looked both ways for any signs of Stephanie and raced the stairs and onto the couch, back into their last positions. Stephanie walked in, Randy and Santino following after them. "Cody and Ted are in the kitchen being more useful then you two were" she turned around and continued, "You two make your self comfortable. We're still waiting for Matt and Evan to arrive." The door bell rang, and Stephanie started to walk out of the lounge room. "Oh, and if you want to watch TV, go ahead. "Hey guys, like Steph said, make your self comfortable" John gestured. There was only room for three, so Adam shuffled across, next to John, and Santino sat down next to Adam, leaving Randy to sit by himself, which he was fine with. "So what have you all been up to?" Santino questioned, and Adam was first to answer, "eh, nothing. Sitting down, getting lost on the streets, nothing" John nodded to Adam, "what he said" he mumbled. "So you both got lost?" Randy raised an eye brow. "Yeah, looking for a pub. We think Mike might of lost his mind that night, standing in the cold, thinking we were holding hands" Santino laughed. "Ahaha, really?" Adam nodded, "really". "How about you guys?" John threw the question back at them. "Nothing" Randy shook his head. "Eh, nothing as well. Must be very boring with nothing to do". The corner of Adam's mouth twitched, "yeah, pretty much..."

When the party started everything went swell. Except for one problem, Cody and Ted trashed the lounge room a bit, pissing Randy off. "Damnit, you two act like children, I swear, i'm going to have to send you back to school one of these days!" He scolded, Adam's face screwed up a bit. Maybe Randy was taking their childishness a little too much? He shrugged, we wanted to do nothing to do with this. He turned around, only to be met with Stephanie. "You're sleeping with John in one of the guest rooms. Happy sleeping. Oh, and sense we can't afford to have anyone doing anything too loud, we silenced the rooms, so nobody can hear. Like with them two over there, just in case they get into a pillow fight." Adam snorted, "pillow fight" he chuckled. "With them two it's a likely storie" Randy sighed, joining in on the conversation. "I was planning to sleep on the couch, but I think I'll sleep wherever else it's not empty. "Well, it's Matt and Evan, these two, Ted and Cody, Paul and I, Chris and Jay, so that just leaves you and Mike. I don't think you would want to sleep in the same room as Santino." "Good enough" he grunted. "Well, it's time we all went to bed" Stephanie raised her voice. The others muttered as they headed up stairs. "I've left name tags so everyone can find their rooms. You're going to have to leave them on in case anyone wanted to peek in, just in case. Meaning a certain someone might want to check what everyone is up to. I bet Randy and Miz will be a sleep, no doubt." "Night Steph, see you whenever you peek in, just in case we're still awake." John waved good night to Stephanie, and Adam followed John up the stairs. Theirs was in between Mike, Randy and Santino's. John opened their room's door, and as soon as Adam closed the door, he was ordered with a "take off your shirt." Adam spun around confused, "why?" "Just do it" John grumbled, taking off his shirt. Adam took off his shirt, confused as to why, and noticed John was taking his belt off. "Don't me, you're going to tell me to take my belt off, too?" "No," that surprised him, "you don't have to. I just wanted you to take off your shirt." That confused Adam more, but he took off his belt too. He didn't know anyone who would sleep with their belt on. It would probably dig into his skin as he slept, leaving some deep pants marks. John headed for the bed and sat on it, cross legged, patting for Adam to sit next to him, or front, whatever way, he was facing the pillows, so he took it as in front. When he sat in front of John, John grabbed his wrists. "Ok, so we've got the party thing checked, what next?" "Err... Do you have something special for two people to go somewhere?" _Why the hell am I trying to get closer to this guy? I guess it couldn't hurt, though. I'll ditch him once he gets too close. Heck, sense half of the stuff he asks me is what I want to do, so maybe I'll just throw him around a bit. I am cold as ice at times... Aren't I? _"Oh yeah! I do too!"

End Preview


End file.
